Livre 2 : Évadés
by Griseldis
Summary: [Écrit dans le cadre des Nuits du FOF] Suite du Livre 1 : Prisonniers / Pour Luffy. Pour Thatch. Ace et Marco sont prêts à tout pour retrouver leurs frères respectifs. Et que tremble Impel Down. AU
1. Prologue

_Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi, tout est à Oda._

 _Bonjour ! Je vous présente aujourd'hui la suite directe de Livre 1 : Prisonniers, une histoire écrite à l'occasion de la 98ème Nuit du FoF, organisée par le Forum Francophone (pour plus de détails, voyez mon profil ou veuillez me contacter par review ou par MP). Celle-ci a été écrite dans les mêmes conditions, mais pour la 99ème Nuit._

 _Merci à **Aurore** , **Neechu** , **Traffy.D** , **Phoenix penna** , **Taranis K** , **Else1991** , **Wizzette** et **Miss Macaronii** pour leurs reviews sur le précédent opus._

 _Le premier thème est **Corps**._

* * *

.

 **Livre 2 : Évadés**

.

Prologue :

Chaque partie de son corps brûlait, et pourtant, il ne mourait pas.

Luffy hurlait sa douleur, sa rage aussi et sa colère. Et un nom revenait dans cette torture, le nom de celle qu'on lui avait arrachée et qu'il devait sauver de cet enfer.

Robin était à lui, comme chacun de ses camarades, ils étaient tout ce qui lui restaient au monde, sa seule famille. Personne n'avait le droit de la lui prendre.

Il avait perdu Sabo.

Il avait perdu Ace.

Non, il ne perdrait pas une seule personne de plus.

Et dans son cœur, revint la terrible anxiété de Sabaody, l'angoisse de voir ses compagnons disparaître. Savoir aussi que c'était de sa faute, c'était lui qui avait attiré l'amiral sur l'île en enfonçant son poing dans la tête de ce gros con de Dragon Céleste.

Mais il s'en était pris à Hacchi, et Hacchi était un ami maintenant. En fait, il aurait mieux fallu ne pas le rencontrer, ne pas sauver Camie, ne pas se laisser distraire.

Elle aurait bien eu tout le temps du monde, ensuite, d'aller à Sabaody. Nami avait dit qu'être alliée avec une sirène et un homme-poisson pouvaient être utiles dans les eaux de Calm Belt, mais ils auraient dû poser leurs conditions et ne pas perdre de temps.

Ce n'était pas comme le Thriller Bark, où ils avaient été piégés.

Non, ils auraient dû se faire discret comme avait dit Nami, plonger dans les entrailles de cette île de bulles où on trouvait de tout si on savait y mettre le prix. Comme un Eternal Pose vers Impel Down ou des plaques de granit marin. Ils n'avaient besoin que d'une direction pour retrouver Robin, que d'un navire capable de braver Calm Belt. Avec à son bord la meilleure navigatrice et le meilleur charpentier, ça aurait dû être facile.

Mais il avait tout gâché, c'était sa faute, à lui, et ils avaient tous disparu, et Robin était prisonnière ici, Robin qui était si gentille, si malheureuse, Robin qui avait été prête à mourir pour eux, quitte à passer pour une traîtresse.

Trop de gens étaient morts dans le passé de Luffy pour accepter d'en perdre encore une.

Mais il avait frappé le Dragon Céleste et l'amiral était apparu, et avec lui Kuma, et un à un, ils les avaient tous perdus, encore.

Comme Sabo.

Comme Ace.

Chaque partie de son corps brûlait, et pourtant, Luffy ne mourait pas.

Amazon Lily avait été une curieuse bénédiction. Il y avait trouvé des gens capable de l'amener ici, à Impel Down. Il n'aurait pas cru que pénétrer dans la sinistre prison aurait été si facile.

Mais dans son errance dans les couloirs, alors qu'il cherchait Robin au milieu de tous ces prisonniers torturés dans les différents Enfers, il avait rencontré Magellan. Toute sa force avait dû s'incliner face au poison de cet homme.

Et son corps brûlait.

Quelque part, il entendait des voix, qui lui disaient de ne pas désespérer, des voix qui l'encourageaient, des voix qui lui disaient que tout iraient bien.

Luffy s'accrocha à ces fragments amis, à ces petits bouts de vie en dehors de lui. Ça n'apaisait pas la douleur, mais c'était comme un espoir.

Pourquoi entendait-il Robin ? Pourquoi croyait-il voir Robin ? Elle n'était pas là, elle était prisonnière de cet enfer. Et pourtant, il avait l'impression de la sentir près de lui.

Est-ce qu'elle avait été sauvée ?

Dans son cerveau enflammé par le délire, il la voyait, entre un grand homme-poisson bleu et un gars en uniforme de marine.

Il y avait aussi l'oiseau bleu et doré, qui avait attaqué… Quoi ? Qui ?

Il n'en savait rien, c'était juste Robin, il voulait qu'on lui rende Robin.

Il ne pouvait pas l'avoir retrouvée et ne pas s'en souvenir, n'est-ce pas ? Il ne pouvait pas mourir sans être sûr qu'elle allait bien.

Robin…

L'oiseau…

L'homme-poisson…

Le Marine…

Robin.

« ROBIN ! »

.

* * *

 _Ce prologue s'est révélé plus tard être une affreuse idée, et j'ai dû rajouter des éléments parce que ce que je me suis perdue en chemin, vous n'y croiriez pas x)_


	2. Chapitre 1

_Merci à **Neechu** pour sa review !_

 _Le deuxième thème est **Échanger**._

* * *

.

 **Livre 2 : Évadés**

.

Chapitre 1 : 

Ace n'avait pas eu l'occasion de prendre sa pause. Il fallait dire que Magellan en personne était venu amener un prisonnier de si haute marque que le brun en avait eu le vertige.

Mais que se passait-il là-haut ? Est-ce que le monde était devenu fou ?

Ils étaient à présent trois dans la cellule, Marco le Phénix, Nico Robin et Jimbei, le Paladin des Mers.

Ace n'avait pas besoin de les empêcher de se parler. À part le choc initial, Marco n'avait pas ouvert la bouche. De temps en temps, Ace faisait courir une flamme vers lui, comme un signe de reconnaissance.

Comme une promesse qu'il n'avait pas oublié quel était le plan.

Et c'était absurde d'ailleurs, comme plan. Allaient-ils s'emparer d'Impel Down à trois ? Et pourtant, est-ce que ce n'était pas plus absurde encore de rester ici, à pourrir alors que Luffy l'attendait peut-être dehors ?

Depuis la nouvelle incroyable de la survie de son petit frère, Ace ne savait plus en quoi il devait croire, et pourtant, il n'aurait pas échangé ce fol espoir, qui, il le comprenait, le détruirait s'il se trompait, contre la certitude amère mais tranquille de la veille.

Luffy sorti de sa tombe et de retour dans le monde des vivants…

Il ne comprenait ni comment ni pourquoi, mais il ne voulait pas s'interroger sur les miracles.

Si c'était le cas, alors une chose était sûre, Papy l'avait trompé pendant des années. Le lien qui l'unissait à son grand-père se casserait pour toujours si Luffy était vivant.

Mais après tout, peut-être était-ce lui qui l'avait rêvé tout ce temps, ce lien entre lui et un autre être. Est-ce qu'il n'était pas de garde, à pourrir au fin fond d'Impel Down, aussi prisonnier que les autres occupants de l'Enfer Éternel ?

Alors non, il valait mieux sortir et peut-être mourir, et ce serait pour rien ou ce serait pour quelque chose, mais au moins ce doute affreux s'arrêterait.

Et si finalement ils s'en sortaient, s'il retrouvait Luffy… Oh, alors comme toutes ces angoisses et cette douleur se dissoudraient d'elles-mêmes dans le néant.

Il était sur le point de se lever pour faire quelques pas, et peut-être commettre une folie comme assommer les gardes du niveau pour voler les clefs, quand le bruit pesant des chaines de l'ascenseur retentit dans tout le niveau.

Qu'était-ce cette fois ? Un nouveau prisonnier ? Ce n'était pas si souvent qu'on descendait de nouveaux captifs au niveau 6. Et lorsque Magellan faisait souvent sa ronde, il la faisait le plus souvent à pied, passant par les escaliers.

« Magellan ! Hannyabal ! » cria justement un des gardes, pour alerter ses compagnons de tenter de mettre de l'ordre dans leur tenue et d'avoir l'air diligents et zélés.

Ace lui-même se redressa et tenta de prendre une attitude digne. Il était important de faire semblant. Maintenant plus que jamais.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent et avec une réelle incrédulité, Ace reconnut la femme qui marchait entre le directeur de la prison et le sous-directeur.

Boa Hancock, l'Impératrice Pirate. Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait là ? Elle aussi s'était elle rebellée contre l'autorité du Gouvernement Mondial ?

.

« Hey, Phénix, tu as une visiteuse. »

Marco leva les yeux, en dissimulant soigneusement la moindre étincelle de curiosité. Depuis quand y avait-il des visiteurs à Impel Down ?

Il émit un mince sifflement en reconnaissant la superbe femme qui se dressait de l'autre côté des grilles et posait sur lui un regard aussi froid qu'indifférent. Si c'était le dernier repas du condamné, il n'était pas fondamentalement contre.

Autour de lui, les prisonniers déchaînaient leurs meilleures insultes, leurs insinuations les plus basses et ordurières. Elle supportait tout cela avec une indifférence glacée, comme si elle n'entendait pas.

Ses yeux errèrent dans la cellule, profondément secs et sans la moindre lueur de compassion. Ils se fixèrent, neutres, sur la silhouette massive de Jimbei, bien mal en point, passèrent sur celle plus fine de Nico Robin. Elle sembla pâlir et se retourna soudain vers Magellan.

« Directeur, est-ce que ce n'est pas horrible toutes ces insultes que ces hommes me disent ? »

Magellan eut un rugissement de rage, et se retourna vers les autres cellules. Avec stupéfaction, Marco vit l'Hydre éructer son poison alors que les gardes s'éparpillaient en criant.

Boa Hancock n'avait pas perdu son temps. Elle s'était penchée vers Robin.

« Quoi, que lui avez-vous dit ? » demanda Hannyabal, qui tout en se mettant à couvert gardait un œil sur la situation.

« Elle a dit quelque chose ? » interrogea à son tour Magellan avec un regard terrible à son adjoint.

« J'ai simplement plaint cette pauvre femme, dit l'Impératrice Pirate avec une petite moue. Ça doit être horrible pour elle. Adieu, ajouta-t-elle en jetant un regard sur Marco.

— Je ne vous ai jamais vu avant, la belle, » ne put se retenir le blond.

Elle ne lui fit pas l'aumône d'une réponse, mais il l'entendit dire : « Ça y est, j'ai vu l'homme pour qui tant de gens vont mourir. Je peux remonter. »

Elle s'éloigna, royale et d'une beauté surréelle dans un endroit si laid. Finalement, ils n'avaient pas échangé un mot.

Marco jeta un coup d'œil à Robin. Il la vit sourire, un sourire qui se transforma en un petit rire, très bas, presque doux. Des larmes perlèrent à ses yeux.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? chuchota Marco. Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ? » Dans la confusion, il doutait que quelqu'un remarque ce petit dialogue.

« C'est Luffy. Il arrive. Il est là.

— Quoi ? » fit le blond avec une incrédulité inquiète. Il n'avait pas besoin d'une crise de folie maintenant.

« Il vient me sauver. »

Elle pencha la tête et les larmes dévalèrent ses joues.

« Je le savais, je le savais. »

Bon, visiblement il n'en saurait pas plus sur la visite invraisemblable de l'Impératrice-Pirate pour l'instant ni sur les quelques mots échangés entre les deux femmes. Mais Marco se promettait bien que, quand il aurait sorti ses fesses et celles de Thatch de ce bourbier, il obtiendrait des réponses.

.

* * *

 _Ok, je me suis bien amusée avec Hancock. Franchement, j'aurais voulu m'attarder plus longtemps sur sa visite, mais j'avais une ferme volonté de maintenir mon planning. Ahaha. *rire sinistre*_


	3. Chapitre 2

_Merci à **Aurore** pour ses reviews !_

 _Le troisième thème est **Sauvetage**._

* * *

.

 **Livre 2 : Évadés**

.

Chapitre 2 : 

La visite de Boa Hancock n'avait rien laissé derrière elle qu'un prisonnier hurlant à l'agonie du poison qui l'avait atteint et une stupéfaction générale.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait ? » demanda un garde à Ace, comme s'il avait pu en avoir la moindre idée.

Il ne lui répondit pas et se leva, disant à la ronde : « Je vais prendre ma pause. »

Il tentait d'avoir l'air sûr de lui. S'il était bien prisonnier comme il le suspectait maintenant, il était possible que les autres gardiens eux ne le sachent pas encore, que seules les hautes autorités soient au courant. D'un pas sûr, il se dirigea vers la petite salle où les gardes se réunissaient, et où étaient les précieuses clefs.

Personne ne l'arrêta. Peut-être les gardiens ne savaient-ils rien, effectivement, ou peut-être que tant qu'il ne tentait pas de sortir du niveau, ils avaient l'ordre de ne pas intervenir.

La salle de garde et celle de contrôle étaient côte à côte. Ace entra d'un pas qu'il voulait nonchalant et se dirigea vers la petite machine à café qui ne marchait qu'au gré de ses fantaisies et se prépara un café. Ensuite, il tenta de mettre la main sur toute chose comestible à sa portée, prévoyant qu'il allait avoir besoin de beaucoup d'énergie dans les heures à venir. Il n'y avait que des madeleines et des biscuits secs, mais il engouffra le tout avec une application consciencieuse, tachant de ne pas s'étouffer. Il inspira et expira plusieurs fois et se dirigea vers la salle de contrôle. La première chose qu'il devait faire c'était couper les communications entre le niveau 6 et le reste de la prison.

Ensuite de quoi, il devrait assommer ou tuer tous les gardes et les minotaures, puis libérer Marco et Nico Robin. De là, c'était l'inconnu. Magellan et son terrible poison était bien sûr l'élément le plus risqué mais il supposa qu'il pouvait compter sur le pouvoir du Phénix.

Il entra dans le poste de contrôle. Ce n'était pas habituel de sa part, mais ça n'avait non plus rien d'exceptionnel. Il erra à droite et à gauche. Il connaissait le nom de ces gens. Peut-être pas de tous, mais de quelques uns. Rider lui apportait toujours un café quand lui-même était en pause et lui demandait comment c'était, la Marine, avec une pointe d'envie. Tout l'étage savait que Saraus était fou d'amour pour Sadi-chan. C'était des êtres humains, et Ace allait devoir les tuer.

Du sang sur ses mains, pour un rêve. Est-ce que c'était si cher payé ?

Avec un rictus amer, il pensa que finalement, il était bien le digne fils de son père.

Et il aurait beau s'enfuir d'ici, personne ne pourrait le sauver de cette hideuse réalité-là.

.

Portgas, le gamin, s'était levé et s'était dirigé vers la salle des gardes. Est-ce qu'il tiendrait parole ou est-ce qu'il se dégonflerait ? De longues minutes passèrent, et rien.

 _Rien._

Les prisonniers, encore excités par la visite de Boa Hancock, se renvoyaient des insultes égrillardes à la face et on entendait les râles du mourant, atteint par le poison de Magellan.

Le Minotaure faisait sa ronde, de son pas pesant.

Et rien. Rien. Rien.

Marco enrageait silencieusement et maudissait Portgas. Puis soudain, il entendit des cris sortir du poste de contrôle et de la salle de garde. Moins d'une minute plus tard, une colonne de feu traversait le couloir et abattait le Minotaure.

Les prisonniers hurlaient à présent, et Marco vit se dresser devant les barreaux la silhouette de Portgas. Le feu courait le long de sa peau. Il ressemblait à un démon, mais dans ses mains, il avait un trousseau de clefs.

« Tu en as mis du temps, Ace » dit Marco d'un ton nonchalant même s'il aurait volontiers embrassé le gamin tellement il était content et soulagé.

Autour d'eux, la clameur montait, folle.

Le brun ouvrit la porte de la cellule et se dirigea, non pas vers lui, mais vers Nico Robin.

« Nous allons chercher Luffy, expliqua-t-il en lui retirant ses chaines de granit marin.

— Luffy est déjà ici.

— Quoi ? fit le Logia du feu.

— C'est cette femme, Boa Hancock, qui me l'a dit.

— Nous n'avons pas le temps pour ça, » intervint Marco qui ne tenait pas à voir ces deux-là partirent dans un délire commun où le fameux Luffy serait effectivement à Impel Down. De toutes manières, si c'était le cas, il était un homme mort.

Si le gamin devait affronter cette réalité, autant qu'il le fasse dehors. Ou du moins quand Marco et Thatch seraient dehors.

Nico Robin leva ses yeux vers Portgas : « Tu peux me laisser ici, il viendra me chercher. »

Ace secoua la tête : « Non, nous allons le chercher nous. Tu le connais, il se perd tout le temps. Puis nous sortirons tous d'ici.

— Ace, fit Marco avec quelque chose qui devenait de l'urgence, libère-moi. »

Mais perdu dans sa discussion avec l'archéologue, le brun ne l'écoutait absolument pas. Par Davy Jones, c'était la pire évasion de toute l'histoire ! Marco aurait tapé du pied s'il avait pu. S'il s'en sortait, il étranglerait le gamin.

« ACE, ON VIENT ! » C'était un mensonge, qui pouvait devenir réalité d'une seconde à l'autre, et secouant le carcan délirant qui l'emprisonnait, son gardien personnel sembla enfin revenir sur terre.

Il se dirigea vers Marco et défit les chaînes de granit marin. Toute la fatigue et la pesanteur que le blond avait pu sentir s'évanouirent instantanément et il transforma ses deux mains en ailes pour le plaisir de le faire.

Ace le regardait, d'un air incrédule et choqué. « Le feu du Phénix… » murmura-t-il en tendant la main pour toucher les flammes bleues. Marco lui envoya un petit coup de pied qui sans être vraiment hostile n'était pas amical non plus. Il n'appréciait pas d'être un animal de foire.

« Libère aussi Jimbei, » dit-il alors que Portgas reculait et se massait le ventre, « et partons.

— Marco, je ne crois pas que… intervint l'homme-poisson.

— Tu es un allié, on ne va pas te laisser pourrir ici. »

De son côté, Nico Robin s'était mise debout, appuyée contre le mur et reprenait sa respiration, appréciant elle aussi le fait de ne plus être prisonnière du granit marin.

Il ne restait plus qu'à aller chercher Thatch. Marco avait confiance en ses habiletés. Tout irait bien. Le sauvetage commençait.

.

* * *

 _Ce thème était un pur cadeau. Et c'est toujours rigolo de voir enrager Marco._


	4. Chapitre 3

_Merci à **Neechu** pour sa review !_

 _Le quatrième thème est **Cornichon**._

* * *

.

 **Livre 2 : Évadés**

.

Chapitre 3 : 

En comprenant qu'ils étaient témoin d'une évasion, les prisonniers du niveau 6 devenaient fous. Ils hurlaient et insultaient, certains tentaient les cajoleries et d'autres les menaces.

Ace essayait de faire comme si de rien n'était et les ignorait consciencieusement. Il s'était approché de Jimbei et avait relâché les chaînes qui emprisonnaient le capitaine corsaire.

« Vous n'allez pas m'attaquer, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-il au massif personnage. Il avait encore mal à l'estomac du coup que lui avait donné Marco même s'il comprenait pourquoi l'autre homme avait réagi ainsi. À sa place, Ace aurait été sans doute encore plus violent.

« Je n'ai aucune raison de le faire, dit l'homme-poisson.

— Je pense que si, dit Ace, mais une personne en plus, ce ne sera pas de trop pour s'évader de cet enfer. »

Il commençait déjà à avoir des doutes. Tout lui semblait si fou à présent. Il dut s'accrocher de toutes ses forces à l'idée de Luffy pour ne pas avoir de regrets. De toutes manières, avec ce qu'il avait fait, il était trop tard désormais. Il était devenu un hors-la-loi et par association, un pirate.

Une main se posa sur son épaule alors que devant lui, Jimbei se dressait dans toute sa hauteur et sa masse.

« Excuse-moi pour tout à l'heure, petit, dit Marco. Le coup de pied… c'était en trop. Je n'oublierai pas ce que tu as fait pour moi. Crois-moi, le jour où tu auras besoin de moi, je serai là. » Et comme pour mieux illustrer ses propos, il fit courir un instant le feu bleu sur le bras de Ace, fasciné.

Ce feu était si beau, et il le sentait, si puissant. Et pourtant, il ne brûlait pas. C'était un bleu saisissant, mais il y avait aussi quelque chose d'un peu sinistre dans cette lueur azur. Il ressemblait au feu follet, le feu des morts. Ace enflamma ses doigts, et une teinte orangée éclipsa la lumière bleue.

Puis, son feu partit le long de son bras et sembla étouffer le feu de Marco. C'était presque inconscient, et peut-être l'était-ce même tout à fait, comme si son propre feu avait été jaloux.

Ace jeta un coup d'œil vers Marco mais celui-ci n'était pas resté au-delà de la petite tape amicale, et il s'était approché des cellules des autres prisonniers.

« Tu vas les libérer ? demanda-t-il.

— Ouais, Marco, sois un frère, libère-nous !

— Allez, fais pas ta pute !

— J'ai toujours aimé Barbe-Blanche, moi ! Un grand fan du vieux, voilà ce que je suis. »

Marco se tourna vers lui : « Je répugne à laisser qui que ce soit ici. Et des mains en plus pourraient nous être utiles. Mais dans le lot, certains auront vite fait de nous trahir.

Le blond soupira. « Non, je ne crois pas que ça va être possible. Désolé les gars. »

Les injures fusèrent des autres cellules, et Ace trouva qu'il y avait de la cruauté dans l'acte de Marco.

« N'aie pas de regrets, fit le blond qui semblait lire dans ses pensées. La première chose que la plupart d'entre eux feraient, c'est te tuer. Tu crois qu'un Marine de plus ou de moins ça ferait une grande différence pour leur conscience ?

— Non, » répondit Nico Robin à sa place. Elle s'approcha d'une cellule. « Mais peut-être que l'on peut passer un marché.

— Femme, fit la voix dans la cellule, j'ai tenté de te tuer. Je croyais d'ailleurs avoir réussi. Et si je sors d'ici, je tuerai Barbe-Blanche.

— Tant pis, dit la brune. Je n'aurais pas voulu vous laisser pourrir ici. Je vous dois d'avoir rencontré Luffy, après tout. Adieu, sir Crocodile. »

Puis, alors que les prisonniers encore enfermés crachaient et leur envoyait tout ce qui leur passait sous la main dessus, Ace, Robin et Jimbei se dirigèrent vers l'ascenseur, leur meilleure chance de sortie.

« Non, fit Marco en se dirigeant vers l'escalier. C'est trop dangereux. En plus, il faut que je récupère quelqu'un au niveau 5. »

.

Ils avaient surgi dans la salle de contrôle du niveau 5 comme des ouragans, et ils avaient éliminés tous les gardes avant que l'alerte n'ait pu être donnée. Mais cette maudite femme qu'était Nico Robin avait jeté un regard sur les écrans et elle avait crié : « Luffy ! »

Le gamin s'était précipité pour voir, et il était devenu extrêmement pâle. « C'est Luffy… » avait-il répété en écho. Puis d'une voix blanche, il avait ajouté : « Et il se bat contre Magellan. Le fou.

— Ace…

— Nous devons aller le sauver, dit Nico Robin.

— Je suis un Logia, fit le gamin avec un ton plein de confiance dans la voix. J'ai une chance.

— Non, tu n'en as pas. Ils ne sont pas nombreux ceux qui ont une chance contre lui, » déclara Marco.

Il était tellement inquiet de la tournure des événements qu'il oubliait d'être impressionné par le fait que ce Luffy était effectivement entré dans Impel Down.

« Mais toi, fit Ace, tu peux. »

Et voilà.

« Oui, reconnut-il.

— Alors, il faut y aller. Où est-ce ?

— Au quatrième étage, répondit Nico Robin. Juste au dessus. »

Le gamin se tourna vers lui et planta ses prunelles brunes dans les siennes : « C'est aujourd'hui que j'ai besoin de toi. »

Marco jura tout ce qu'il savait. Il fallait qu'il sauve Thatch, par les couilles de Neptune. Mais oui, il était endetté auprès du gamin. Et son frère, là-haut, ne risquait pas de survivre à une bataille contre le terrible Magellan.

« Quel est l'intérêt de détruire les salles de contrôles si on se plante devant Magellan ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire sinistre. Puis, s'élançant dans l'escalier, il déclara : « Allons sauver ton fameux petit frère. »

 _Thatch, j'espère que tu ne fais rien de bête en attendant, foutu cornichon. Parce que crois-moi, je reviens te chercher ensuite et on se tire de cet enfer, même si on doit tous les laisser derrière. La dette sera payée._

Avec cette inébranlable conviction, Marco commença à grimper les escaliers quatre à quatre pour aller battre le terrible Magellan.

.

* * *

 _Bon, après Sauvetage, Cornichon a été un sacré défi. Je ne sais pas d'ailleurs à quel point c'est décalé de voir Marco traiter Thatch de foutu cornichon, mais vraiment, je n'avais pas d'idée. Disons que j'ai fait des personnages bêtes. Oh et le moment le plus Ace/Marco de toute cette histoire... Dire qu'à la base, je voulais écrire une romance rapide entre eux. Ah. Ah. Ah._


	5. Chapitre 4

_Merci à **Neechu** et **Aurore** pour leurs reviews !_

 _Le cinquième thème est **Fond**._

* * *

.

 **Livre 2 : Évadés**

.

Chapitre 4 : 

Ce qu'il avait ressenti en voyant cette bouille familière sur les écrans, Ace n'avait pas de mot pour le décrire.

Là, dans une salle de garde remplie de cadavres, au cœur de la plus sinistre prison du monde, il avait connu la plus grande joie de son existence, la seule même depuis la mort de Sabo.

Du fond de son être s'était élevé une vague de gratitude immense pour l'univers qui lui rendait ce petit frère perdu.

La réalisation que ce fou était actuellement en train de se battre contre Magellan avait douché ses espoirs. Combien de chance avait-il de survivre ?

Mais Marco avait consenti à l'aider et ils avaient filé au niveau 4.

Sadi-chan et trois gardes démons gardaient la porte des escaliers. Ils avaient été très surpris de se rencontrer, et il y avait eu comme une seconde de doute, où Sadi-chan l'avait regardé comme pour lui demander ce qu'il faisait là exactement. Puis elle avait reconnu les autres mais à ce moment là, il était déjà trop tard. Ces précieuses secondes d'inaction lui avait valu d'avoir deux bras qui lui avait poussé dans le dos et un craquement sinistre avait retenti alors que la rousse était pliée en deux en arrière, d'une manière dont sa colonne vertébrale n'avait pas dû ressortir intacte. Pendant ce temps-là, Jimbei, Marco et Ace avaient chacun fait tomber un des gardes démons avec une coordination aussi spontanée que parfaite.

Mais alors que Ace se tournait vers ses compagnons, il avait vu passé un éclair bleu et or. Marco, transformé en phénix, fonçait sur Magellan qui affrontait une petite silhouette extrêmement agile et mobile.

Luffy, Luffy, Luffy.

Son cerveau était en blanc, et il n'avait qu'un désir, se jeter vers lui pour le sauver, l'emporter et ne jamais le laisser partir quand il fut retenu par Jimbei.

« Tu n'aurais aucune chance, petit. Admire plutôt la force du second de Barbe-Blanche. »

Alors que la minuscule silhouette s'accrochait à une chaine au dessus du lac bouillant, Marco avait fondu sur Magellan.

Il semblait presque petit en comparaison de la haute silhouette du directeur de la prison et pourtant il brillait comme un soleil dans l'atmosphère sinistre et rouge de l'Enfer des Flammes

Le propre feu d'Ace ronflait dans ses veines, une musique basse et grondante, le pressant de prendre part au combat.

Le poison de Magellan rongeait tout ce qu'il touchait, mais lorsqu'il touchait l'oiseau de feu, il se dissolvait en une gerbe de flammes plus hautes et plus bleues.

« Luffy ! » cria à ses côtés Robin, et soudain des bras sortaient les uns des autres comme une gigantesque échelle pour atteindre la petite silhouette.

« ROBIN ! » Le hurlement de Luffy atteignit Ace comme une flèche en plein cœur. Et tout à coup, il vit s'élancer son bras vers eux et saisir la rambarde près de laquelle ils regardaient le combat. Combien de fois l'avait-il vu faire ce geste ? Dans une seconde, Luffy serait là.

Et ce fut ainsi. Luffy sauta de la rambarde sur Robin, et il lui sauta littéralement dessus, l'emprisonnant entre ses bras.

« Robin, tu es là ! Tout va bien maintenant, je vais te sortir d'ici ! »

Son regard passa sur Ace, puis sur Jimbei. « Ce sont tes amis ? »

Il sourit, un grand sourire solaire, encore plus brillant que le phénix là-bas, et s'écroula.

.

Voler, et ne pas se faire toucher par les flots de poison sombre. C'était bien assez de devoir plonger ses pieds au cœur de la masse grouillante, Marco sentait le pouvoir de la régénération lutter contre l'action du poison et il n'était pas pressé de tester les limites de ses capacités.

Il ne fallait pourtant pas non plus s'éloigner de la silhouette de Magellan, pour ne pas donner prise aux tireurs qui avaient des balles de granit marin. Tant qu'ils craindraient de toucher leur chef, ils ne tireraient pas, mais si Marco prenait trop de distance, il prenait de gros risque de se faire viser. Il avait senti une de ces balles le frôler et il avait perdu pendant une seconde l'équilibre avant de pouvoir se rétablir. Or, dans un combat de ce genre, une seconde pouvait faire la différence entre la vie et la mort.

Mais aussi dangereux que soit le poison de Magellan quand il s'agissait d'attaquer, il n'était pas aussi efficace pour la défense et d'un énième coup de pied renforcé au Haki, il finit par envoyer le terrible directeur d'Impel Down contre le mur où celui-ci resta un instant, sonné. Marco en profita alors pour se précipiter sur lui et de deux coups de griffes, lui ouvrit la gorge.

Il ne ressentit ni peine ni remord. L'homme n'était peut-être pas un monstre comme l'étaient d'autres gardiens mais il était une menace, et il restait un bourreau. Il n'y avait pas de place pour la pitié dans ce monde, et à Impel Down moins qu'ailleurs.

Un rapide coup d'œil lui montra que Luffy n'était plus accroché à sa chaine en plein milieu au dessus du lac. Il se précipita vers ses compagnons et aperçut une quatrième silhouette près d'eux, à moitié par terre, à moitié dans les bras d'Ace et de Nico Robin.

« C'est donc lui le fameux Luffy ? demanda-t-il en se posant près d'eux.

— Il s'est évanoui, je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe, je crois qu'il a absorbé le poison de Magellan.

Marco fit courir ses flammes sur la peau du tout jeune homme, encore plus gamin que le gamin qui lui avait servi de gardien. Elles pénétrèrent la chair sans la blesser, et Marco sentit son feu qui réclamait plus de force et d'énergie pour combattre le mal. Une force et une énergie qu'il n'était pas d'humeur à gaspiller tant qu'il ne serait pas en dehors d'ici, et en compagnie de Thatch.

« Il lui faut le contrepoison, déclara-t-il, cachant l'étendue de ses habilités.

— Ils doivent en avoir, dit Jimbei.

— L'infirmerie est par ici, dit Ace en se levant et en faisant quelques pas.

— Je n'ai pas le temps, déclara Marco. Il faut que j'aille chercher mon frère à présent. Bonne chance à vous, j'espère vous retrouver un jour dehors. »

Sans désormais plus se soucier d'eux, sa dette était payée et bien payée, Marco s'élança à nouveau dans l'escalier, replongeant dans le fond des entrailles d'Impel Down. 

.

* * *

 _Et... ils se séparent. Oui, je sais, c'est une horrible idée. À ma décharge, je commençais vraiment à être fatiguée, vous savez ? Et sinon, j'ai tué Magellan. J'en suis vraiment et réellement désolée, ce n'était pas du tout prévu, mais le laisser juste inconscient ne me semblait pas vraiment crédible. Bref, RIP Magellan, tu étais un chouette personnage u_u_


	6. Chapitre 5

_Merci à **Neechu** et **Aurore** pour leurs reviews !_

 _Le sixième thème est **Âme**._

* * *

.

 **Livre 2 : Évadés**

.

Chapitre 5 :

Ce n'était pas rien que de perdre l'appui d'une force telle que celle de Marco le Phénix, mais Ace n'avait rien à dire. Après tout l'homme lui avait rendu un fier service en sauvant Luffy de Magellan, et il ne pouvait pas non plus éternellement compter sur les autres.

« Je vais à l'infirmerie, je sais où elle est. Vous, restez ici et défendez Luffy. »

Jimbei semblait presque incliner à replonger dans les entrailles d'Impel Down pour suivre Marco mais il secoua la tête : « Tu m'as libéré et si Marco a payé sa dette, ce n'est pas mon cas. Je reste avec vous. »

Ace ne posa pas la question à Nico Robin. Il avait vu le regard plein de tendresse qu'elle avait pour Luffy et il avait peu de doute sur les intentions de la jeune femme. Elle se battrait corps et âme pour Luffy. Ace était heureux de voir que son petit frère avait trouvé de tels compagnons en chemin.

Même s'il ne l'avait pas reconnu.

Ace en voulait actuellement tellement à Garp qu'il l'aurait attaqué à vue s'il l'avait croisé.

Mais il n'allait pas penser à ça. Il n'accorderait plus dans le futur une seule minute de ses pensées à cet homme.

La mort de Magellan, heureusement, avait créé un sentiment de panique et les gardes étaient plus occupés à courir, hurler et à chercher un supérieur qui donnerait des ordres qu'à l'empêcher d'avancer. Surtout que Ace ne faisait pas dans la finesse et glissait dans la prison comme un tourbillon de feu et de mort.

Bref, les gardes avaient plutôt tendance à s'écarter qu'à chercher à le retenir.

Il arriva vite à l'infirmerie et la trouva déserte. Il commença à chercher partout mais en vérité, il n'avait aucune idée de ce à quoi devait ressembler l'antidote. Il passa la tête dans le couloir et saisit le premier garde qui passait par là.

Celui-ci hurla en le voyant et Ace leva les yeux au ciel : « C'est bon, vous pouvez arrêter votre comédie, je ne vais pas vous faire du mal. Dites-moi juste où est l'antidote au poison de Magellan. »

Le garde désigna d'un doigt tremblant une étagère, vide.

« Ils ont utilisé le stock quand Magellan a commencé à attaquer Luffy au Chapeau de Paille. » L'homme avait l'air d'avoir trop peur pour mentir.

Ace encaissa la nouvelle sans crier, et se contenta de repousser l'homme contre un mur.

Il sortit en courant et rejoignit l'endroit où il avait laissé Luffy. Un groupe était en train d'attaquer Jimbei et Nico Robin, et Ace fonça à travers comme un météore.

« Il n'y a plus d'antidote, » dit-il tout en réduisant en charbon les imprudents qui arrivaient à se glisser au-delà de la barrière que dressait Jimbei avec son karaté aquatique.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il parlait à voix haute. L'angoisse étreignait son cœur. Allait-il reperdre son petit frère si peu de temps après l'avoir retrouvé ?

« Moi, fit une voix inconnue, je connais quelqu'un qui peut sauver Mugi-chan. »

.

Il faisait un froid de gueux, mais Marco ne sentait rien. Il passait devant chaque cellule, cherchant celle qui renfermait son frère. Il n'avait pas oublié le numéro de Thatch, il se l'était répété bien assez souvent pour ne pas l'oublier : 5.2073. Il avait toujours su qu'à un moment il pourrait en avoir besoin.

Il ferma les yeux, et son âme se glaça.

Il ne devait pas y penser. Il ne devait pas y penser.

Le blond avait bien trouvé le numéro de Thatch sur le registre des gardiens. À côté du numéro, le bloc et la cellule.

Le tout rayé.

Il avait trouvé ladite cellule mais aucun des prisonniers n'étaient Thatch. Lorsqu'ils les avaient interrogés, pas un n'avait semblé même l'entendre, trop hagards à cause du froid. À force d'insistance, l'un d'eux était sorti de sa torpeur et avait marmonné quelque chose qui ressemblait à 'il a été pris', mais n'avait rien ajouté quand Marco l'avait supplié de parler.

Marco tentait de ne pas penser à ce qui avait pu se passer. Il connaissait la grande gueule de Thatch, et il se doutait que ce dernier n'avait pas dû être impressionné ni par ses compagnons de cellule ni par ses gardiens.

L'avait-on tué ? Est-ce que cette tête de linotte était venue à Impel Down pour mourir ? Il était incapable d'accepter cette horrible réalité, incapable de faire face à la mort de Thatch.

Les humains étaient si fragiles et mourraient si vite. C'était quelque chose qui le prenait toujours par surprise.

Mais Thatch était trop jeune, beaucoup trop jeune encore, même pour un pirate.

Il avait été le complice de tant de rires et de méfaits, de tant de tueries et de fêtes. Tout ça ne pouvait pas être éteint dans l'enfer blanc et glacé d'Impel Down.

Alors Marco errait entre les cellules, cherchant une hideuse coiffure, guettant une grande gueule qui l'interpellerait 'Hey, mon poulet' et il tâchait de ne pas penser à ce que pouvait signifier cette rayure sur un nom.

Finalement, après avoir fait le tour de toutes les cellules qu'il avait pu trouver, une fois, et deux, passant sous la forme reconnaissable entre toutes d'un oiseau enflammé, il était retourné dans le poste de garde.

Peut-être qu'il y avait d'autres cellules, plus éloignées ? Il trouverait sûrement un plan.

Rien de la sorte ne l'y attendait, mais bien la surprise de recroiser Nico Robin, Ace et Jimbei, ce dernier portant le corps inconscient de Luffy enroulé dans un uniforme de prisonnier, sans doute pour éviter trop de contact entre le poison et Jimbei. Il y avait aussi une cinquième personne, un inconnu, qui parlait très vite et très fort.

« Comme on se retrouve, » fit-il avec une ironie mordante. Il n'était pas d'humeur à se réjouir. Et encore moins à soigner le gamin, s'ils venaient pour ça.

« Il n'y avait plus d'antidote, expliqua Ace.

— Je cherche mon frère, répondit-il d'un ton sec.

— Et nous nous cherchons la grande Iva, celle qui peut tout soigner, expliqua le cinquième en tourbillonnant sur lui-même. Mais c'est bizarre, son nom est rayé alors qu'elle devrait être à ce niveau. Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'elle est morte ? »

Marco crut qu'il allait l'étrangler. Comment osait-il ça ? Comment osait-il poser si légèrement des mots sur une réalité si horrible ?

« Nan, la grande Iva est vivante, c'est forcé. Allons la chercher ! »

Et en gambadant, ce drôle de numéro se dirigea vers les cellules, lui aussi parti dans sa quête d'un prisonnier barré.

Le blond se demandait ce qu'il devait faire. L'alerte était bel et bien donné à présent et plus le temps passait, plus des mesures effectives pourraient être prises malgré la désorganisation que provoquerait la mort de Magellan.

Seulement, Marco n'était pas sûr de vouloir être libre si Thatch ne l'était pas.

Avec un soupir, il les suivit. Peut-être que ces guignols trouveraient quelque chose qui lui avait échappé.

.

* * *

 _Bon, la séparation n'a pas duré longtemps, comme vous voyez. Je pense que le nouvel arrivant est aisément reconnaissable ;) Et oui, je ne pouvais pas le laisser de côté, il est juste trop génial ! Quant à Thatch... Ah, qu'en est-il de Thatch ?_


	7. Chapitre 6

_Merci à **Neechu** et à **Phoenix penna** pour leurs reviews !_

 _Le septième thème est **Sauvage**._

* * *

.

 **Livre 2 : Évadés**

.

Chapitre 6 :

Aucun prisonnier n'avait demandé à être libéré, ils semblaient tous plongé dans l'apathie du froid. Ace tâcha de ne pas penser qu'il laissait des êtres humains dans un endroit aussi épouvantable. Dans un sens, les ténèbres de l'Enfer Éternel lui semblaient presque clémentes après l'horreur des niveaux 4 et 5.

Lui-même était protégé du froid grâce à son fruit et il avait donné sa veste à Nico Robin mais une partie de lui enrageait de ne rien pouvoir faire pour ces pauvres hommes dans leurs cellules.

Hélas, le temps pressait. Dans les bras de Jimbei, Luffy ne reprenait pas conscience, et ne la reprendrait peut-être plus jamais.

Ils étaient passé devant des cellules, et Bon Clay, puisque c'était sous ce nom que l'inconnu s'était présenté à eux même si Robin l'appelait Mr. 2, ne se lassait pas de demander où était Emporio Ivankov.

Finalement, un prisonnier désigna avec un rire un bois de sapin dans le lointain.

« Parfois les gens partent. Ils vont par là.

— Et les loups les mangent, » ajouta tout bas un autre prisonnier, mais Bon Clay était parti en dansant et en riant, remerciant chaleureusement cet homme qui tentait apparemment de l'envoyer à la mort.

Ace ne savait absolument pas quoi faire, il commençait à se désespérer.

Marco les suivait, les devançant parfois, criant encore et encore le nom de Thatch.

Le brun comprenait son tourment mieux que personne. Il aurait voulu lui dire un mot de consolation ou d'espoir au blond mais il suffisait qu'il se rappelle du fardeau dans les bras de Jimbei pour que la moindre parole de réconfort meure sur ses lèvres.

Au fond de lui, il se disait avec horreur que c'était peut-être déjà un cadavre. Il n'avait aucune idée du temps d'action qu'il faudrait au poison. Tout confiant qu'il était dans la résistance extraordinaire de Luffy, il en savait quelque chose, il avait essayé assez souvent de le tuer, il ne se faisait pas trop d'illusions. Certes, il résisterait plus longtemps qu'un homme ordinaire, c'était sûr, mais même lui avait ses limites. Il fallait trouver cet Emporio Ivankov, un membre de l'Armée Révolutionnaire si les vagues souvenirs d'Ace étaient corrects, et il fallait le trouver vite.

« Nous avons de la compagnie, » l'avertit Nico Robin. Ace regarda vers la direction qu'elle indiquait, celle-là même qu'avait prise Bon Clay. Une meute de loups était sortie de l'ombrage de sapins. Des loups. En plein milieu d'Impel Down. Tristement, ça ne le surprenait même pas. Sauf peut-être le fait qu'ils avaient la taille d'un poney.

Les bêtes sauvages se mirent à les encercler, immédiatement, cherchant à les attaquer sur tous les fronts. Elles devaient avoir l'habitude des prisonniers affaiblis et misérables. Elles n'avaient aucune idée de sur quoi elles venaient de tomber.

Ace se précipita sur le plus gros de la troupe, estimant que ça devait être le chef. Commencer par le caïd, ça fonctionnait bien en général. D'un coup de poing enflammé, Ace l'envoya rouler bouler à plusieurs mètres.

Les autres loups s'écartèrent, plus prudents mais pas décidés à renoncer à leur casse-croûte pour autant.

C'était idiot à dire mais Ace était heureux de les avoir croisés. Il avait besoin de relâcher un peu la pression, et il se retenait inconsciemment face à d'autres êtres humains, il ne se sentait pas de cette humeur généreuse face à des animaux.

Il enflamma ses deux poings, et fonça.

.

Marco regarda sans complaisance le gamin charger contre une meute de loups gros comme deux fois la taille ordinaire de ces bestioles.

Il était presque tenté de le suivre pour faire un carnage parmi ces créatures. Peut-être était-ce l'une d'entre elles qui avait mis fin aux jours de Thatch ?

Non, il ne devait pas se tromper d'ennemis. Les loups n'étaient que des créatures féroces qui tentaient de survivre. Les vrais coupables, c'étaient les responsables de cette horreur.

C'était aussi et surtout Barbe-Noire. En voilà un qu'il ne raterait pas s'il le croisait à nouveau.

Et puis soudain, alors que les membres de la meute se dispersaient en couinements effrayés et douloureux, ayant tâté trop de feu pour ne pas s'être aperçus qu'ils étaient définitivement des créatures du froid, Marco aperçut une silhouette étrange qui errait dans la neige.

C'était un homme, habillé et coiffé d'une manière surréaliste, comme si on avait coupé en deux et plongé la moitié de ses vêtements et de ses cheveux dans une cuve de teinture orange, gardant l'autre partie d'un blanc immaculé. Sur le fond blanc de la neige, il lui avait fallu quelques secondes pour le voir dans son ensemble.

Le plus absurde, pourtant, c'était qu'il tenait un verre de vin à la main et paraissait faire une promenade de santé.

« Oh, » fit-il en les apercevant.

Marco s'était approché à tire d'aile. Ce n'était ni un garde ni un prisonnier. C'était autre chose, et autre chose ne pouvait qu'être bon dans cet enfer.

L'homme avait des lunettes mais Marco sentit tout de même son regard qui le parcourait de bas en haut.

« Oh, répéta-t-il. Vous êtes Marco le Phénix. Vous avez un frère terriblement bruyant. »

Marco sentit un espoir fleurir au fond de son cœur.

« Thatch, vous savez où est Thatch ?

— N'importe qui sait où est Thatch. Là où il y a le plus de bruit. »

Oui, c'était exactement ça, c'était son frère.

« Venez-vous ? J'allais vous chercher de toutes manières, lassé par ses gémissements constants, » déclara encore l'inconnu. Marco, subjugué, se transforma à nouveau en humain lui emboîta immédiatement le pas. Est-ce que les autres suivaient ? Il n'arrivait même pas à s'en soucier.

« Et Iva, Iva, est-ce que vous savez où est Iva ? demanda l'hurluberlu numéro cinq. Emporio Ivankov ! Il faut soigner Mugi-chan ! Savez-vous où elle est ? Pouvez-vous nous conduire jusqu'à elle ? »

L'inconnu hocha la tête, sans dire un mot. Et pourtant, ils étaient tous si fatigués et si désespérés qu'ils lui emboîtèrent le pas sans demander rien de plus. Le temps pressait, pour ce fou de Luffy comme pour son frère à lui.

C'était un piège, peut-être, sûrement.

Mais cela n'avait pas d'importance si Thatch était l'appât, Marco était disposé à jouer les souris.

Et peut-être même à se faire manger par le chat.

.

* * *

 _Et voilà Inazuma... Cette galère de faire coller les événements de cette fic à la chronologie du manga ! Donc si vous vous demandez, on est un peu en avance, Crab-chan est sorti plus tôt. Mais bon, je n'allais pas les faire attendre longtemps dans le froid au milieu des loups. Ces abrutis seraient partis ailleurs, et ça ne m'arrangeait pas du tout. Le thème m'a permis de caser la scène des loups (pauvres bestioles d'ailleurs) mais bon, je fatiguais vraiment à ce moment-là..._


	8. Chapitre 7

_Merci à **Neechu** et à **Phoenix penna** pour leurs reviews !_

 _Le huitième thème est **Porte**._

* * *

.

 **Livre 2 : Évadés**

.

Chapitre 7 :

La marche dura longtemps. L'homme étrange ne leur avait pas dit son nom, mais il avait dit qu'il pouvait les conduire à Emporio Ivankov. Ace était prêt à croire n'importe quoi.

Marco aussi visiblement.

Ils atteignirent un mur, et alors que Ace tournait déjà la tête s'attendant à un piège tout à coup, il y eut un bruit de ciseaux qui coupe du papier et le mur de pierre s'ouvrit en deux, comme les battants d'une porte.

Même en considérant les pouvoirs délirants des Fruits du Démon, ça restait si surprenant qu'ils restèrent un instant indécis devant l'antre sombre, d'autant plus noire après la blancheur de la neige.

Puis Ace entendit les cris.

Mais non pas des cris de douleur ou de supplication, non pas les hurlements habituels des prisonniers qui faisait la musique d'Impel Down, mais bien des cris de joie, mélangés à des rires et à un murmure de voix qui discutaient avec entrain. Le genre de bruit qu'Ace n'avait jamais entendu ici, pas même dans les salles des gardes.

Ce fut cela qui, plus que le reste peut-être, plus que l'urgence, poussa Ace à faire un pas en avant.

Ses compagnons le suivirent, et les portes de papiers se refermèrent derrière eux, solides battants de pierres qui ne pouvaient plus être franchis sans aide.

Ils se retrouvèrent dans un couloir étroit qui descendait, et toujours le bruit était plus fort, plus joyeux. Ils finirent par arriver dans une haute salle d'où partaient plusieurs autres couloirs. En face d'eux, deux rideaux rouges dissimulaient mal la vive lumière d'une pièce d'où venait ce raffut.

Avec nonchalance, leur guide souleva un des pans de velours et les firent entrer. Ace en resta bouche bée.

Ils étaient une vaste pièce, qui tenait à mi-chemin du saloon et de la boîte de nuit. Plus loin, au fond, un comptoir et en face sur le mur opposé, une estrade qui devait servir de scène.

Et des tables, où des dizaines d'hommes et de femmes, une majorité portant des porte-jarretelle et des bas résilles, et ce quelque soit leur sexe, discutaient, criaient, riaient et mangeaient à qui mieux mieux.

« Où sommes-nous ? » demanda Jimbei, alors que Ace trouvait à peine la force de rassembler ses esprits face à ce spectacle absurde. Était-il en fait en train de rêver ?

« Où est Thatch ? demanda Marco, qui lui ne perdait pas le nord.

— Qu'est-ce… ? » Bon Clay s'était avancé de quelques pas et il fit quelques pas avant de tourner sur lui-même à toute vitesse : « C'est le paradis ? »

À ce moment là, les lumières s'éteignirent dans la salle, à l'exception de plusieurs spots dirigés vers la scène.

Un air de guitare s'éleva à mesure que le silence se faisait dans la salle.

Une figure étrange, avec une afro démesurément grande et vêtu d'un justaucorps moulant et des inévitables bas résilles qui semblaient être l'uniforme du lieu apparut.

De dos d'abord, il se déhancha, en chantonnant : « Aaah, mes candies… »

Puis d'un coup il se retourna et Ace réalisa que ce n'était pas l'afro qui était gigantesque mais bien la tête de cet… être. Humain, sûrement, mais pas que, ce n'était pas possible avec une tête aussi grande.

Très maquillé, aussi.

« Est-ce que vous avez été sages aujourd'hui ? En ce jour glorieux, merveilleux, radieux à NEWKAMA LAND ? »

Tous les spectateurs hurlèrent que oui, que tout allait bien, qu'ils avaient été sages.

« Oh, c'est parfait alors, même si je vous avoue que moi, je ne me sens pas très bien et que… »

La silhouette sembla s'affaisser, comme pour tomber, et avec un détachement surréaliste, Ace se demanda si le poids de sa tête n'allait pas briser l'estrade et entraîné toute la scène dans sa chute. Tout ce qu'il voyait n'avait pas de sens.

« Ah, non ! La Reine Iva se sent mal !

— REINE IVA !

C'était partout des cris de détresse, plus de rires et de chants, mais bien une panique partout.

« HEEEEEEEEEE-HAAAAAAA ! C'était une blague je vais bien ! » clama celle qu'on nommait visiblement la reine Iva en se redressant.

« Ahaha !

— Elle est bien bonne celle-là !

— Reine Iva, quel humour ! »

Ace s'aperçut qu'à côté de lui, Bon Clay était tombé à genoux : « Emporio Ivankov, » souffla-t-il.

Et Ace, incrédule, tourna la tête vers la scène. Quoi ? C'était lui, ou elle, qui allait ramener Luffy des portes de la mort ?

.

Marco savait reconnaître les dingues quand ils les croisaient, et il était tombé visiblement sur un nid.

Alors que les autres restaient bouche-bée face à ce spectacle franchement inattendu, parce que Marco avait roulé sa bosse un petit bout de temps mais même lui devait admettre qu'il était surpris, il avait tiré doucement la manche de leur guide : « Thatch, s'il vous plaît ? » Pour un peu, il aurait ajouté pitié.

« Aux cuisines, je pense. » Et leur guide désigna une porte, derrière un comptoir.

Marco se retint de se transformer pour voler littéralement jusque là et traversa la salle à toute vitesse, s'excusant vaguement quand il bousculait quelqu'un. Ça passait plutôt inaperçu dans le capharnaüm général.

Il passa derrière le comptoir alors que les lumières de la salle s'éteignaient, et il poussa la porte que lui avait indiquée l'homme bicolore. Comme il fallait s'y attendre vu la nourriture qui garnissait abondamment les tables dehors, les cuisines étaient en pleine effervescence. Comment trouverait-il…

« MARCO ! MON FRÈRE ! » Une voix définitivement féminine, et un peu éméchée l'interpella. Il se retourna pour se retrouver face à une femme d'âge mûr, très court vêtue, avec des bas résilles et des seins qui pigeonnaient dans un décolleté admirable.

Le tout surmonté d'une tête vaguement familière et d'une coiffure, elle, très familière.

La femme pressa ses seins ensemble pour mieux les faire ressortir :

« Regarde ça Marco, t'as vu ces lolos ? Admets qu'ils sont au moins aussi beaux que ceux de Joan ! »

Joan était, à bord du Moby Dick, une infirmière pourvue d'une ravissante paire de _lolos_. Thatch avait toujours eu un crush sur elle, ou du moins sur sa poitrine.

« Qui… êtes… vous ? » balbutia le blond, décontenancé pour la première fois depuis… longtemps. Vraiment longtemps.

La femme lui sauta dans les bras.

« Qu'est-ce que t'es con ! dit-elle en se frottant contre lui avec un enthousiasme tout à fait déplacé. C'est moi, mon vieux ! »

Marco se demanda s'il allait vomir ou s'évanouir.

« Thatch ? »

Le rire qui lui répondit, même s'il était plus aigu, était, à n'en pas douter, celui de son frère perdu.

.

* * *

 _Et voilà le dernier chapitre... Vous vous apercevrez qu'on a même pas rattrapé le prologue ! Je ne sais absolument pas si je vais continuer cette partie ou faire un épilogue comme pour la précédente. J'ai quand même envie de rajouter un chapitre, parce que bon, ça semble un peu court._

 _Concernant le thème Porte, j'ai essayé de le tenir, vraiment, mais j'étais juste tellement fatiguée qu'il a presque disparu de la partie Marco._

 _Ah oui, et Thatch est une fille. Parce que ça faisait rire Neechu et ça me faisait rire aussi et que franchement, si vous aviez l'opportunité de changer de sexe pour quelques jours, est-ce que vous ne le feriez pas ? Et puis c'est bien de traumatiser Marco._

 _Voilà, voilà, on se revoit bientôt pour le prochain chapitre ou pour l'épilogue, ce sera la surprise !_


	9. Chapitre 8

_Merci à **Neechu** , **Aurore** , **Else1991** , **Miss M** et **Plume Virtuelle** pour leur review !_

 _Ce chapitre a été écrit en une heure pour la 103ème Nuit du FoF sur le thème **Physique**._

* * *

.

 **Livre 2 : Évadés**

.

Chapitre 8 :

Dans un monde aussi étrange que l'était le leur, Ace savait qu'il ne fallait pas se laisser leurrer par le physique. N'empêche que pour un Faiseur de Miracle, il n'aurait pas imaginé ça.

Emporio Ivankov n'avait pas semblé s'apercevoir de leur arrivée dans son saloon, en plein milieu d'Impel Down, Ace devait presque se forcer pour se rappeler ce détail, ce qui n'avait rien d'étonnant vu le capharnaüm qui y régnait.

Pourtant, son petit show de la maladie terminée, il (ou elle ? Impossible de décider. Ace choisit il parce que cela semblait plus neutre qu'elle) était descendu d'un bon de son estrade et s'était dirigé vers eux.

Il n'avait eu qu'un regard pour le corps de Luffy avant de déclarer, presque avec nonchalance : « Poison de Magellan. »

Puis, à Ace et à Robin, qui s'étaient tous les deux portés en avant et semblaient les plus concernés : « Il souffrira. Beaucoup. Ce poison est très toxique et il n'en faut qu'une goutte pour mourir. Il est actuellement aux portes de la mort. Le fait qu'il soit encore en vie est... surprenant.

— Est-ce que vous pouvez le sauver ? demanda Ace, avec l'envie de secouer cette gigantesque carcasse qui prononçait des mots si cruels avec un air si désinvolte.

— Est-ce que ve peux le sauver ? répéta Emporio Ivankov, avec un air outré. Vous entendez ça mes candies ? Il me demande si ve peux le sauver ! Mais qui suis-ve, au juste ?

— IVA-CHAN ! hurla la foule.

— Et quel est von surnom ?

— FAISEUR DE MIRACLE ! répondirent les hommes et les femmes du saloon avec le même entrain.

— Bien sûr, petit, que ve peux le sauver. Mais ça coûtera...

— Tout ce que vous voulez, répondit Robin avant que lui-même n'ait eu le temps de dire exactement la même chose.

— Toi... dit Emporio Ivankov en la fixant avec attention, tu es Nico Robin, n'est-ce pas ? Tu devrais faire attention avant de dire des choses pareilles. Ça pourrait te coûter cher. »

Robin ne cilla pas et Ace comprit qu'elle _savait_ ce que cela pouvait coûter mais que pour Luffy, d'avance, elle acceptait.

« C'est lui qui paiera, dit-il en désignant de son gigantesque menton la silhouette si petite de Luffy. Dix ans de sa vie. Ses organes sont en train de le lâcher au moment où nous parlons. Je ne peux même pas garantir qu'il survivra au traitement.

— Mais il mourra de toutes manières sinon ?

— Évidemment.

— Sauvez-le, dit Ace. Je vous en supplie.

— Qui es-tu ?

— Je suis son frère. »

C'était si bon de pouvoir dire ces mots, de se présenter comme le frère de Luffy, parce que Luffy était en vie. Et la perspective de le perdre à nouveau le rendait fou.

« Alors, viens avec moi. Tu souffriras peut-être plus que lui, car toi, tu l'entendras hurler. »

Emporio Ivankov sortit de la salle sous un tonnerre d'applaudissements et se dirigea vers une salle qui se révéla être une grotte.

« C'est ici que nous mettons ceux qui sont dans le même cas. C'est ici qu'ils meurent aussi, le plus souvent. »

Ace voulait le frapper. Peut-être encore plus Garp, à ce moment précis.

« Priez pour que, physiquement, il résiste. »

Puis alors que Luffy était attaché à une gigantesque table en forme de croix, le Faiseur de Miracle s'approcha et planta ses énormes main de chaque côté du torse de Luffy : « EMPORIO HEALING HORMONES ! »

.

Thatch riait et s'agitait autour de lui, aussi frais qu'un gardon et visiblement en pleine forme, si ce n'était pour le côté... et bien... féminin de la chose.

Son frère (sa soeur ?) semblait parfaitement à l'aise avec ce nouveau physique, et se déplaçait avec une aisance chaloupée, non dépourvue de grâce malgré les talons et l'ivresse.

Car Thatch était définitivement ivre. Ce qui expliquait sans doute pourquoi il était en train d'avoir avec lui la conversation la plus gênante de l'univers.

« Non, mais vas-y, aie pas peur, tu peux toucher ! C'est pas en sucre, ça va pas fondre ! »

Et de soutenir ses deux seins, qui en débordaient du décolleté et pointaient à l'air libre deux tétons roses.

Marco ne s'était jamais senti aussi mal à l'aise de toute sa vie, et pourtant, Neptune savait qu'il avait eu une longue, très longue vie.

« Mais vas-y, fourres-y la tête si tu veux ! Ce serait pas le pied ? Être englouti par tout ça ? Si je pouvais, tiens, je le ferais moi-même !

— Thatch, je t'en prie, range tes... » Marco vivait un dilemme atroce. S'il qualifiait ça de seins, il ne pourrait plus envisager d'avoir des relations sexuelles avec une femme dans un avenir proche.

« Oh allez, fais pas ta sucrée ! N'hésite pas, mon frère. Ça me fait plaisir, je te jure. »

Dans un avenir lointain non plus.

« Oh la, fit un homme qui faisait bien trois mètres de haut. » Il portait bien sûr l'uniforme du lieu. « Thatch a l'air cuite à point. » Marco eut un tressaillement à la conjugaison féminine de l'adjectif. « Vous le connaissez ? Je suis Minnie au fait, deuxième cuisinière de Newkama Land.

— Marco, je suis son frère.

— C'est une gentille fille. Un peu remuante parfois. »

La gentille fille frottait ses seins contre les avants-bras de Marco et ce dernier s'efforçait de ne pas se détourner pour vomir et pleurer, ou pleurer et vomir, il ne savait pas exactement dans quel ordre, mais les deux c'était sûr.

« Vous n'avez pas l'air très à l'aise... remarqua gentiment Minnie.

— Pas tellement, non.

— Venez donc prendre un verre !

— Oh oui, un verre ! s'exclama Thatch. Minnie, tu as des idées géniales !

— Je crois que tu as assez bu pour la soirée, Thatch. Alors, Marco, ça vous tente ? »

Marco regretta que son Fruit considère l'alcool comme un poison et l'élimine dès son ingestion. Parce qu'il aurait foutrement eu besoin d'un verre ou de deux. Même si dans cet endroit, il aurait peur de ce que donnait le réveil. Le corps ne devait pas toujours être le même que la veille.

.

* * *

 _Je suis vraiment heureuse de continuer cette fic, même si l'ambiance entre les deux parties, c'est... Ouaip, c'est pas la même on va dire !_


End file.
